The Good Side of James Potter
by jamespratter
Summary: He lies. He pranks the innocent. He does his homework the night of. He sneaks out. He hexes Slytherins. But wait - is that him... tutoring? Telling a first year the (correct) directions to History of Magic? Wow. Because there are 2 sides to every human, and James Potter is no exception. And Lily Evans is about to discover something she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really nervous right now. Don't hate on me.

I don't own them, by the way. In case there were any questions about that.

ONWARDS!

**CHAPTER 1: **In Which We Meet A Lot of People.

* * *

"Freak. Get up. Freak. FREAK. GET UP. I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY DATE WITH VERNON."

Lily opened her eyes, grumbling under her breath. "What time is it?"

"I'm not your bloody alarm clock. Find out yourself." And with that, Petunia stalked out of the room, head high, heels clicking.

Lily almost rolled over and went back to sleep, but then realized – IT'S SEPTEMBER FIRST! She shot out of bed, a broad grin on her face until she saw the clock cheerfully and obliviously flashing 10:37. She shrieked and dove for her closet, yanking out a green floor-length skirt and a black sweater. After hopping in and out of the shower in record time, she paused in front of her mirror. Make-up? Nah, not enough time. She was about to grab her trunk and leave, when she suddenly realized: NO EYELASHES. Cursing her redhead genes, she grabbed her wand and quickly applied a coat of mascara. Her mascara wand, that is. Not her magic wand.

The distinction needs to be made clear because you see, Lily Marie Evans, 17 year-old student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a witch. A Muggle-born witch, but nevertheless a witch. So good of a witch, in fact, that of all the highly competent seventh-year witches, _she_ had been made Head Girl. HEAD GIRL. Finally, after 6 years of studying, not slacking off one bit, keeping the Marauders in line, and enthusiastically participating in every boring student-union program Dumbledore threw their way, she had made it.

Sighing in satisfaction at her mirror image, who sighed in satisfaction back at her, she grabbed her trunk and her owl, Strider (named after her 2nd favorite character in _The Lord of the Rings_ – she felt Legolas was a bit odd for an owl), and ran down to the kitchen, where she stuffed an apple and granola bar into her pocket. Thanking her lucky stars she had passed her Apparition test with flying colors, she Disapparated with the telltale "pop!"

She arrived next to the Hogwarts Express, and in her hurry to get on the train and to the Prefects' compartment on time, she did not notice a very worrying sight: one that, were she in her usual state, would have had her running over and demanding to know what was wrong. Three boys, usually ¾ of the ban of her existence, were cracking identical grins at the sight of her. The tallest of the three, Remus Lupin, was a good friend of hers. He had sandy brown hair that rested neatly above his eyebrows, and his clear blue eyes glinted with mirth as he looked at her. Though his company could possibly hint otherwise, he was very studious and intelligent. The second, Sirius Black, had shaggy black hair that came to his shoulders. He too was intelligent and kind, but you had to dig a bit deeper to get to that. He was fiercely loyal to those he let in. On the surface though, he was fond of crude humor and was an utter goofball. Then there was Peter Pettigrew. To others, it seemed he was simply _there_. He would appear to have no real purpose. But to the Marauders – for that is who they were – he was a valuable asset: his mind was able to look at a potentially dangerous situation and find a simple pathway out. His short brown hair framed a slightly chubby face and watery blue eyes.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius cackled, "She'll be _pissed_."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Remus grinned.

"Shall we get going?" Peter rubbed his hands together.

"Moony, mate, you have _got_ to give us the juicy details." Sirius smirked, remembering how James had specifically told them NOT to sneak in under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Of course!" Remus looked wounded at the thought that Sirius would doubt his resolve to humiliate James.

* * *

James paced the Prefects' compartment, and then realized that if someone looked in through the window, they might think he was actually _worried_! He collapsed into one of the seats, hoping he looked cool, calm, and collected. That's right, cool as a cucumber, calm as a lake, collected as a… a... Oh, nevermi – "Evans! Fancy seeing you here!" He stood up quickly, running his hand through his hair – a telltale nervous tick that she hated… and consequentially he performed even more.

"Potter?!" Lily looked SO angry…. And she was _gorgeous_ when she was angry.

_Cool as a cucumber, calm as a lake, collected as a…, cool as a cucumber, calm as a lake, collected as a…_, he repeated frantically. He couldn't let himself throw his sanity out the window like he usually did when she was around. Shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't.

_Cool as a cucumber, calm as a lake, collected as a…._"The one and only," he responded, smirking at her. Oh, no! There went his sanity. He knew he shouldn't have left the window open. _Cool as a cucumber, calm as a lake, collected as a…. Shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't._

"What are YOU doing HERE?!"

"Cool as a cucumber, calm as a lake, collected as a…." At her (albeit attractive) blank look, he realized – fuck. Did he actually say that out loud?

ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitcrapfuckdamnSHIT. WHY did his body CONSTANTLY feel the need to make a fool out of himself when she was around, in all her flawless glory? WHY?! What had he done in a past life to deserve this humiliation?

At this rate, he must've been one of those Muggle slave owners who randomly beat his many slaves.

But I digress.

She raised one perfectly shaped (of course) eyebrow at him. "What was that?"

Thinking fast, he said, "Just wanted your opinion on my newest motto in life. As of yet, it is incomplete, and I needed your help." _Smooth save, Potter._

"What was it again?"

"Cool as a cucumber, calm as a lake, collected as a…."

"Collected as a…. Have you got any others?"

"Mottos? Yeah, 'course. _Shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't. Smooth save, Potter. Arrogant bullying toerag_."

Lily snorted at the last one, no doubt thinking of all the times she had tried to ingrain that sentiment into James' head, seemingly without success. "Um… collected as a… deck of cards?"

He sighed. "I suppose it will have to do for now. But anyways, congratulations!"

"Right, thanks. Er… you too, I suppose."

"You SUPPOSE?" He pressed a hand to his heart, the other to his exaggeratedly gaping mouth. "You wound me, Red. Cut me right to the core. But you know," he continued, looking slightly more serious, "After Dumbledore, you're the first person to wish me congratulations. Ah, well. It did come as a bit of a shock to everyone."

"A _bit_? Yeah, you think. I guess Dumbledore decided if Remus couldn't keep you in line, might as well imprison the ringleader and mastermind behind it all." She sat down and continued. "But really? No one else said congratulations?"

Sitting down across from her, he ran a hand through his hair, laughing wryly.

* * *

_Just another morning at the Potter residence: Quidditch to play, food to eat, pranks to play, things to steal, and generally, summer to enjoy! James pulled a t-shirt over his head, stuck his wand in his shorts pocket, and bounded down the steps to the kitchen at 9:30 a.m. on a blissful Saturday morning in August. "Morning, Mum!" He stooped to kiss the older woman lightly on the cheek._

"_Morning, James," she responded, looking up from the stove to smile at him. "Your letters came this morning."_

"_Splendid!" He went into the dining room, where the rest of the boys were having breakfast. "Morning, lads! Mum said the letters came?"_

_Sirius gestured in the general directions of the small stack, mouth full with pancakes. "We were waiting for you, mate. Yours is huge."_

_James picked his up and turned it over in his hands, frowning slightly. He opened it with the eyes of the other boys on him. Shaking out the contents, he blinked when a badge dropped out – no, _two _badges! Hesitating slightly, he grabbed the smaller of the two, glancing at the rest of the boys who gazed at him, transfixed._

_He let out a breath and flipped it over, sighing in relief when it turned out to only be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain._

_But then what was the other one?_

_He gasped as it clicked into place – no._

_No._

_NO WAY._

_NO FUCKING WAY._

_HEAD BOY?!_

_He grabbed the second badge and dashed out the door, hearing Sirius' distinct footsteps behind him. Slamming a random bathroom door behind him, he quickly placed a few charms on the door._

_And being a Marauder, they weren't just Locking Charms, either._

_He grinned as he heard Sirius yell in pain. _That must've been the Burning Charm_, he smirked._

"_YOU YELLOW-BELLIED WANKER OF A BEST FRIEND." Sirius shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR."_

_James rolled his eyes, sinking down onto the edge of the bathtub. He opened the letter, which he still held in his hand._

Dear Mr. Potter, _he read_,

Congratulations! I know this must come as a shock, but it's true. You are Head Boy. You, James Potter. You may think you can't do it, but I assure you I have complete faith in you. And Professor McGonagall has enough faith in you for both of us. However harsh she may appear to be with you and you friends, she really does care about you all. But I digress.

You have shown a remarkable amount of leadership this past year, James, and I commend you for that. I know you think you won't be able to handle both authority positions at the same time, combined with the stress of NEWTs this year, but again, I have complete faith in you. And may I add that at any time, you are free to return your badge if it all becomes too much.

But before I leave you to your business, I do have a few words of advice. As the leader of the student body, don't direct your… actions towards the student body in a negative way – Merlin knows everyone has enough of that these days. Instead, something to _bond_ the students would be much appreciated. Secondly, I find it imperative to mention that hurting students is not necessarily the way to a woman's heart – especially when she happens to be the newly appointed Head Girl.

Again, I give you my most sincere congratulations.

Albus Dumbledore

_Evans?_

_Head Girl?_

_Oh God, he was screwed._

_But wait._

_Dumbledore had literally told him the way to Lily's heart._

_So he wasn't screwed?_

"_He is a _GENIUS," _James said grinning._

_He stood up and removed the charms from the door. Upon walking out, he saw Sirius sitting against the wall of the hallway, nursing a burn on his hand with a sour look on his face. Remus was sitting a little away from Sirius, his eyes closed and head against the wall. Peter was sitting next to Remus, mirroring his stance. When they noticed James's presence, they opened their eyes. Sirius had no reaction._

"_I got Head Boy." Sirius' mouth twitched. "Dumbledore told me he had faith in me." Sirius looked away, hiding a growing smile. "He said Minnie cares about us." At this, Sirius could not hold in his laughter anymore. None of them could, in fact._

_They rolled on the floor, laughing, as tears streamed down their faces. This was how Mrs. Potter came upon them, her eyebrows raised. She cleared her throat. "What is going on here?"_

"_Mum!" James choked out, "I got – I – got – I – I – I got – Head Boy!"_

_Mrs. Potter blinked, an incredulous smile on her face. "Really, now? Is he off his rocker?" She oh-so-eloquently managed to voice what they were all thinking._

"_You lot have _no _faith in me." James said, mock hurt._

_Then they looked at each other and burst into laughter again._

* * *

"Even your mum was laughing at you?!"

"Sometimes I feel like she's actually the worst."

Lily laughed, a tranquil smile on her face.

"Erm… Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Lily responded.

"Er… well… you don't have to answer this, but – um, well… did you ever get this feeling about Sni- Snape… before… that happened?"

Lily paused. "Yeah," she laughed wryly, "I did. We used to go down to breakfast really early in first and second year, when there were no other people, and he said it was because he didn't like eating with all those other people there. Then one day, we were eating and talking about a Potions assignment, when Mulciber came in and saw us. He came over and asked what was going on. 'What are you doing with this Mudblood, Snape?'" James' hand twitched. "And Sev – er, Snape responded, 'She was bothering me about our Potions assignment. She was just leaving.' And he sent me this dirty look and I – well, I left. After that, we came to breakfast at the normal time. Why do you ask?"

"I just – nothing."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"We should get ready for the meeting." He got up and opened the door to the Prefects' Compartment.

* * *

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE! *starts to sing a victory song except doesn't know any so "Green Eyes" will do. what a sad, sad life.* Let me know if there are things that are unclear or something like that because I tend to do that sometimes: forget to write something.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, don't own anything, yada yada.

This one is pretty short.

**CHAPTER TWO:**

In Which Snape Feels Angry – Not Angsty.

* * *

This was going to be his last chance. If she didn't listen this time, he was letting her go. For good.

He walked down the Hogwarts Express, preparing a final apology in his head. "Lily," he would say, "Please. Listen to me. I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood, I'm sorry I did all of this to you. But now it's our final year, and I don't want to leave here with our relationship in shambles." At his diplomatic approach, she would be sure to believe him.

Oh, sod it, who was he kidding? She wasn't going to listen to him, and he knew that. It was just wishful thinking. Irrational wishful thinking.

He peered into the next compartment – third years. Next one – a cackling Black and his cronies (without Potter…). He sighed, and then realized – duh. She would be Head Girl. Mentally slapping himself, he continued to the back of the train. He paused outside the closed door of the Prefects' Compartment, taking a deep breath and rehearsing the pathetic excuse of an apology he had. With his hand on the doorknob, he heard voices from within.

There was an unladylike snort, and then, "Um… collected as a… deck of cards?" That was her, no doubt about it, but his eyebrows rose at the odd conversation.

A dramatic sigh. "I suppose it will have to do for now." Potter?!

"But anyways, congratulations!" He had better just be there to say that. Lily having a civil conversation with Potter reminded him of just how epically he had screwed up with just that one word: Mudblood.

"Right, thanks. Er… you too, I suppose." For what? Potter never did anything worthwhile, and if he did, he most certainly did not deserve congratulations for it, Snape was sure.

"You SUPPOSE?" Potter gasped dramatically. Severus could picture his arrogant face, twisted in a perpetual smirk, a hand pressed to his chest. "You wound me, Red. Cut me right to the core." Severus rolled his eyes. That was Potter for you: cocky and dramatic always, even in the face of the girl who hated the most.

He paused. Hated him?

Yes.

Hated him.

There was NO way she could even POSSIBLY be warming up to him.

It was just _not_ physically possible.

"But you know, after Dumbledore, you're the first person to wish me congratulations." Potter sighed. "Ah, well. It did come as a bit of a shock to everyone."

"A _bit_?" Lily laughed. "Yeah, you think. I guess Dumbledore decided if Remus couldn't keep you in line, might as well imprison the ringleader and mastermind behind it all." _Are you fucking kidding me?! She's FUCKING FLIRTING WITH JAMES POTTER._

Snape closed his eyes, sliding down against the wall, a prickling feeling building up behind his eyes.

"But really? No one else said congratulations?"

Potter laughed lightly and began to tell Lily about the day he got his Head Boy letter.

Head Boy letter?

No.

No.

No way.

NO FUCKING WAY.

This was it.

This was the final fucking straw.

Severus stood up shakily and made his way in the direction he came from, head spinning wildly. He clutched the wall, hands shaking, legs on the verge of failing him.

After everything Potter had done in his 6 years at Hogwarts, including but certainly not limited to: almost killing Severus, hexing almost everyone, pranking at least 3 times a week, and being the most arrogant, cocky, egotistical, conceited, vain, pompous, self-centered, haughty, prejudiced (Merlin, he could go on forever) GIT (that was SO not powerful enough) that walked – no, strutted – on the earth.

And Lily.

Oh, Lily.

Merlin, he should have known.

Potter always got what he wanted.

He did, didn't he?

Money, a family, love, friends, grades, looks, anything and _everything_ he could possibly want was at his disposal.

Perfect Potter always got what he wanted, and Severus was left with nothing.

Nothing.

He fingered a piece of parchment in his pocket. He had long-since memorized the words on it:

"_First Hogsmeade visit. Make up your mind by then."_

He decided.

He was in.

And when he felt a flicker of doubt in his mind, he firmly reminded himself:

Nothing.

Nothing.

* * *

Just to make it clear, I HATE SNAPE.

Any thoughts? Not Snape-y enough? Too short?

Well, just bear in mind - I'm not changing anything, I have 1/2 of the next chapter written already.

But CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM would be lovely. No mean stuff, guys.


	3. Chapter 3

I am a horrible person.

**CHAPTER 3:**

In Which James Wants To Kill Himself And Lily Is Merciful And Remus Is Smug And Alice Is Knowing.

* * *

James counted the heads of the Prefects, noted one absence, inclined his head at Remus, and winked at a giggling Hestia Fawcett. Lily rolled her eyes at him, saying softly, "Potter, Sev-nape isn't here."

"Yeah, I don't know where he is," James said, furrowing his brow. "I could have _sworn_ I saw him this morning though." He raised his voice slightly. "Has anyone seen Snape?"

"I'm right here," said a figure, slinking in and sitting in the back. Snape shot James a look of such venom and disgust that the latter was momentarily taken aback. He knew Snape hated him (and vice versa, but that's irrelevant), but that was kind of stretching it. The look on Snape's face was actually scary.

Which was saying something.

Because one time James saw (or rather, showed everyone) his underwear.

But I digress.

"Okay, Evans, I kind of don't… really know… what's going on here, so by all means, take it away." He sat down and gestured for her to begin.

Rolling her eyes at him (she seemed to be doing that a lot. Maybe her eyes would get stuck in that position like her mum always warned her and _then_ she'd feel sorry for hating the git), she began to talk to the Prefects, introducing herself and her partner, and going over basic duties.

Behind her, James could care less.

Unfortunately.

He took the opportunity to examine the standing Head Girl from behind.

She was taller than average, maybe 5 foot 6 inches, with pale skin and freckles on her cheeks (though he obviously couldn't see those, he had kind of just memorized her face which was creepy when you said it like that but it was true because he kind of maybe okay fine really loved her to death). She also had reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally red hair.

Reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally red hair.

So red it was like a bunch of different colors.

Sometimes it looked like molten gold, sometimes like copper, and when she was mad, he imagined it looked like fire.

Sirius never believed him when he said that though.

And when she tilted her _just so_, it was suddenly so dark, it looked almost brown. He marveled at the fact that hair could eve–_no! Evans! Move your hand out of my face! It's blocking my view of your hair!_

Why was she waving her hand in front of his face in the first place? It was a bit of an odd gesture, unless….

Unless….

Oh Merlin.

He was supposed to be paying attention!

It was her goddamn fire hair's fault, not his!

He blinked rapidly, grinning innocently at her. "Yes?"

"Oh, Potter, don't play dumb, you know you weren't paying attention."

Instead of trying to charm his way out of this one, he looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry." He blinked up at her, making his eyes as wide and apologetic as he could.

Okay, so maybe he was trying to charm his way out of it.

But only a little.

Man, it wasn't his fault her hair was just so fucking beautiful!

Regardless, there was only one thought on his mind:

Shit.

It was his first fucking day as Head Boy, and he had already been caught not paying attention.

He was NOT off to a very good start.

* * *

"Okay everyone, I think that's all; go back to your compartments and we'll see you at the Feast! Make sure you get a rounds schedule from Potter." Lily smiled brightly at everyone.

James moved to the door, a stack of papers in his grip.

"Here you go, Finch. Hope to see you around sometime."

"Oh, I assure you, you will most _definitely_ be seeing _me _around." Jeanine Finch gave him a large and obvious wink. James smiled back at her, with only a slight hint of fear in his grin.

She walked away, her hips swinging exaggeratedly, leaving James astounded that she had been deemed the most capable Hufflepuff seventh year.

"She is a piece of work, isn't she?" Rermus muttered as he grabbed a copy of the schedule.

James rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Are you going back to the compartment?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you to deal with the monster that is an angry Lily."

"Shut up, Lupin." James' ears turned pink.

"What a cutting insult," Remus mocked good-naturedly. "See you later?"

"If I survive," James groaned, already picturing Lily chopping his head off and putting it on the wall like one of Sirius' mum's house elves.

* * *

Lily left the compartment after clearing a few things up with him. She had decided not to decapitate him because he just looked to scared she couldn't bring herself to.

Wow.

That sounded weird.

Hm.

Oh well.

She opened the door to her usual compartment with Alice Lynn, and finally, _finally_, could take off her perfectionist façade and be an insecure seventeen year old.

"Hey Lily!" The small brunette sitting in the compartment stood up and hugged her tightly, pulling Lily to sit down across from her. "How's are newest Head Girl."

Lily closed her eyes. "Exhausted."

"Who's the lucky – or unlucky – kid to have to live with you?"

Lily's eyes flew open. "No."

"…Sorry?"

"OH GOD."

"Honey, are you alright?"

"I HAVE TO LIVE WITH JAMES FUCKING POTTER FOR THE NEXT YEAR."

Alice froze, then burst into laughter. "POTTER?!"

"YES! And I know this sounds crazy, but he was actually good about it. We had a civil conversation, and he only zoned out once, and he only stared at my arse twice, and he asked me out zero times. Alice, he's like a _normal guy_, but he's not, he's James Potter, and even if I did start to like him, I CAN'T like him, because he's JAMES POTTER and I'm LILY EVANS, and everything about that is just _wrong_. And he was _awkward_. Alice, he's not supposed to be awkward, he's supposed to always know what to say to make people feel better and to diffuse the tension. As much as I hate to admit it, he's _really good_ at that. But he was AWKWARD. ALICE, THE WORLD AS I KNOW IT IS BEING _DESTROYED_."

Alice smiled knowingly.

_Ah, young love._

* * *

I'll update... soon?

And I have a very sincere dedication that goes out to my buddy whom we shall name Johnny. Johnny, happy belated birthday, and I appreciate you, like, being my (un) official idea filter. Seriously. Some people (who the rest of you will meet later) would not be who they are if not for Johnny. Three cheers for Johhny!

*hip hip hooray!*

*hip hip hooray!*

*hip hip hooray!*

**AND BY THE WAY: **I HAVE SOME OTHER STORIES IN THE COGNITIVE WORKS (oneshots/songfics) ABOUT VARIOUS PEOPLE SO I MIGHT NOT UPDATE **THE GOOD SIDE** FOR A WHILE AND Y'ALL SHOULD LOOK FOR SOMETHING MAYBE CALLED **RUNAWAYS** OR **BAD BLOOD.**

ok bye

(maybe for like 30 years.)

(but hopefully not.)

(soooo yeah.)


End file.
